kingdom hearts
by TheCandyLovingChick
Summary: its my fav couples sorry if u don't like them


_**HELLO MY PEOPLE I AM HERE WITH A KINGDOM HEARTS FANFIC THERE WILL BE AKUROKU SORIKU SEIFER X HAYNER PENCE X OLLETE AND KAIRI X NAMINE**_

_**THERE WILL ALSO BE OTHER ! AND PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE REQUESTS.I really love all of you people and sorry i haven't been posting**_

_**but i'm only 12 but 13 in may 20014 and i have alot of home work. These are mostly my fave couples**_

Roxas and Sora are ordinary twins attending oblivion high, Roxas is older by ten it was a normal monday morning "Roxas! wake up!" Sora yelled

trying to wake up his older brother "Quick Roxas mom's coming if your still asleep she'll think your dead or something and we don't want the police at our

house again do we?!" Sora asked panicking as he heard foot steps just then Roxas rushed out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible he had managed

to fix his hair before the door swung open to reveal Namine and Kairi "Oh god Namine and Kairi i thought you were my mom i was scared shitless man!"

Roxas yelled "Haha sorry" They both said amused "Oh my gosh what happened are you boys alright?" A panicking mother yelled as she burst through the door

knocking namine over who was caught by kairi "Oh my god im so so so sorry" Their mother wailed "It's ok really" Namine said reasurringly

"But-" "Come on Tifa they'll be late for schhool if we don't leave now" Cloud strife their father said "Oh dear your right" Tifa said as she rushed out of the room

to get her car keys "Thanks dad" Roxas sweat dropped "No problem now hurry up before i get into trouble"he said "OK dad!" sora yelled excitingly they

rushed down stairs to get into the car once they were at school they thanked Tifa and went to their usual spot in the far corner of the huge school

And all they heard was hayner and Seifer argueing again "You're just scared lamer!" Seifer said "No im not! iit just looks dangerous thats all!" Hayner replied

"What's going on?" Roxas asked Olette "Seifer dared Hayner to go to a haunted house with him" She replied "Oh ok then where are Axel and Riku?" Roxas

and Sora both asked "I don't know but we better get going its first lesson in a few minutes" Pence replied they all left for first lesson after that statement

roxas and Sora both have science first with Riku and Axel they all sat in the back it was Riku-Sora-Roxas-Axel in that order but unluckily for them Axel and Riku

liked to flirt with them for some random reason but they were still great friends. "Hey Roxy!"Axel yelled "Shut up Ax!" Roxas replied embarassed at the pet

name "Hi shorty" Riku yelled "Hi Ri- hey i'm not short" Sora said trying to glare at the said Riku they all took their seats for their first lesson.

during the lesson Axel and Riku had 'accidently' dropped a potion infront of Roxas and Sora thats when something funny happened "Double rainbow all the way

across the sky yeah, yeah"Roxas sang "So intense!Double rinbow all the way across the sky yeah yeah oh my god look at that rainbow" Sora chirped in

"That is the baddest fucking rainbow i have ever seen!" they both said "O-Ok Axel an Riku please take them to the nurses office...please! that is just scary"

the teacher said freightened "OK!" They both said happily. They were making their way to the nurses office when this happened "Hey Sora wanna play tag?!"

Roxas asked happily "Hell yeah!" he yelled as they both tagged Axel and riku "Man we really should read these potions!" Riku said as he facepalmed

"Yeah we should" Axel agreed as he began to chase Roxas {( we will follow Axel for now)} "Hey roxas wait up! if you stop i'll give you a cookie!" Axel said

trying to keep up with the blonde "Oh my gosh really?" Roxas asked curiously "No!" Axel yelled as he reached to grab Roxas but missed "missed me missed me

now you have to kiss me!" Roxas said childishly "Is that so?" Axel asked with a smirk "I dunno ask my mom" Roxas replied "well ok then"Axel said as he pushed

Roxas up against the wall "Wait wha-" Roxas couldn't finish because he felt a pair of warm lips on his own Axel was kissing him! {(oh my go the feels, hell yeah)}

"I-I uhh i-" Roxas was speechless "I love you" Axel said seriously "I-I l-love you too" Roxas admitted sheepishly {( Let's go to Riku and Sora)}

"God sora stop running and i will stop running too" Riku shouted to Sora "Ok then!" Sora beamed "Really?" Riku asked curiously, he never thought Sora would

fall for something that stupid "Sike, missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me" Sora yelled in enthusiasm using the same statement Roxas had

"What th-where did you learn this?" Riku asked "My mom said that when she was a little girl she played tag with her friends and one of her friends were my dad

and when ever he missed her she used to say missed me missed me now your gonna have to kiss me and finally my dad did and they soon got married

and gave birth to thre- i mean two children me and Roxy" Sora replied out of breath because of all that he said." Oh ok then" Riku said as he approached Sora

"W-what are you going to d-" Sora felt Riku's lips on his own "Sorry Sora i-i don't know wha-" But Riku was cut off by Sora this time"Y-You like me back" Riku

asked shocked but sora just nodded {(Well thats done now lets go to them all meeting up outside,)} "Sora what did you mean when you said three?" Riku asked

"What do you mean" Sora asked nervously "You said three children and then you said two" Riku replied "You said what now Sora!" Roxas yelled furiously

"I'm sorry it was the potion... i'm really sorry... i got upset" Sora said as he lightly began to cry "We promised... but it's ok" Roxas said as he hugged Sora who

gladly hugged back while sobbing "Uhh what's going on here" Axel and Riku both asked Sora looked at Roxas who nodded in response "well when Sora said

three children he wasn't lying we have a younger sister named Xion she is one year -seven months younger than us... but when we were younger we were

attacked by some one whom we still do not know we all managed to escape except for Xion i went back to help her but i was young and weak, so when i tried to

get her back he attacked me and managed to scar my arm we still can't find her so me and Sora were planning to finally go after her" Roxas said as calmly as he

could while Axel and Riku were so shocked their mouths were agape "Well bye we have t-" Roxas was cut off by a young girl with black hair and chocolate brown

eyes "Exscuse me but do you know where these people live" She asked as she held up a picture of Sora and Roxas as younger kids with Xion in the middle

"T-That's us!" Sora said shocked "What are your names, do you have a little sister, if so what is her name, and how much younger is she" the girl asked quickly

"Our names are Roxas and Sora, yes we have a litle sister, her name is Xion and she is one year_ seven months younger than us" Roxas answered without a sweat

"Then it's your lucky day mate, come on out Xion" she called out behind her to reveal a girl with short black hair and ocean blue eyes as soon as she lay her

eyes on Roxas and Sora she immediately froze as so did they they stood there in silence untill Xion broke it "R-Roxas... Sora is that really you?!" She asked

her eyes full of streaming tears "Xion!" Roxas and Sora cried as they ran up to her and hugged her "I-I can't believe it's you, you've grown so much" Roxas said

softly "And so have you big bro" She replied "We thought we had lost you" Sora said sadly "I thought i would die too but my best friend Yuffie saved me"

she motioned to the other girl in the group Roxas and Sora both hugged Xion once more before saying "We have to tell mom" "Hell yeah Xion i wanna meet

your parents" Yuffie yelled in happiness "B-But i-" "Xion please?" Yuffie pleaded cutting Xion off "I was going to say i don't know where they live so Roxas and

Sora can lead the way" sha said to her best friend Yuffie who turned to the boys with a death glare "Take me to your parents!" "U-Uhh... can i see my parents?!"

Xion asked excited "Ofcourse you can this is going to be a big surprise!" Roxas said happily "Just prepare for moms death hug" Sora laughed

"C'mon everyone were goin to reunite Xion" Yuffi yelled happily as she began to walk "Uhh they live that way" Axel said pointing in the opposite diretion

"R-Right i knew that" Yuffie sweat dropped "Sure you did" Xion said sarcastically "Can we come?" Axel and Riku asked "No yo-" "Sure you can" Xion said

cutting Roxas off "B-But" "No buts i haven't met them yet so i'll greet them at the house" Xion said once again cutting roxas off and surprisingly Sora.

I like your sis" Axel said grinning, but it soon turned to a pained frown as Roxas had punched him "Let's just go!" Yuffie yelled "Fine" Roxas pouted

few minutes later the arrived at the house "Quick when we go in run upstairs otherwise mom will see you" Sora said as he sweatdropped "She's still over

protective isn't she?"Xion sighed "Yup" Roxas replied. Sora silently opened the door while Xion and Yuffie sneaked upstairs a few seconds later a worried

Tifa bursed through the door "where have you boys been you're an hour late, are you hurt o-or are you o" "Sorry mom but we really have to show you

something, go get dad" Roxas said seriously cutting his mom off "Omg has something happ-" "Just get dad please" Sora said already getting bored

"Cloud get your ass in here!" Tifa yelled as loud as she could "Ok what now?" Cloud asked "C'mon down" Roxas yelled upstairs to the mysterious duo.

one of them began to walk down stairs "W-Who is that?" Their parents asked "Mom... dad meet your long lost dughter Xion" Roxas announcced as Xion

came into sight, just then Cloud dropped his cup of coffe and stared "X-Xion? t-that's Xion?" Cloud asked but Tifa waas already crying her poor eyes out

they both rushed up to a teary Xion and hugged her "M-Mom D-Dad i'm finally home!" Xion cried a few seconds later they heard foot steps again

"Who now?" Cloud asked confused "My best friend and saviour" Xion said happily as Yuffie came into view and her mother immediately ran and hugged her

"Oh thank you so much for saving my baby!" Tifa repeted this about ten times"You've grown so much Xion" Her father said as he ruffled her hair

"Thanks dad!" Xion said sattisfied "Can Yuffie stay with us please?" "Ofcourse she can" Tifa replied overjoyed {(Well thats a happy ending now lets go to

Seifer and Hayner)} "C'mon lamer are you that scared?" Seifer smirked "n-no i'm not" Hayner huffed as he marched in to the haunted house Seifer a few

feet behind. "I think we should go upstairs!" Seifer exclaimed "W-Why?" Hayner asked "Aww is lamer scared" Seifer teased ruffling hayners hair

"No but your leading" He said as he pushed Seifer infront of himself. Seifer walked up stairs grabbing Hayners wrist to make sure he didn't run away, as soon

as thay reached the top Seifer had made a suggestion "We should totally split up!" He said exctingly "Why in the world would you want to do that!" Hayner

said loudly obviously irritated "If your scared just say so" Seifer smirked once again "No i'm not and i'll prove it" Hayner said childishly as he marched left

while Seifer walked right but who said he stuck to going right?. Hayner kept walking in that direction untill he found a door to the right, he slowly entered

to find a huge room with a couch, plasma tv and a huge closet in the left corner right next to the door. he walked up to the plasma tv to see if it actually worked

just then the lights flickered on and off which sent chills up his spine the next thing he heard was a pained scream, but it wasn't just a scream it was Seifers

scream Hayner quickly dashed for the door to find Seifer but something in the closet grabbed him and began to pull him in "W-What the hell!" Hayner screamed

in fear once he was fully in the closet he stopped struggling he was ready to meet his fate. "Heh how's it going lamer?" a familiar voice asked his arms still

wrapped around Hayners waist. Hayner spun around to find himself face- to- face with Seifer he lightly began to cry against his chest "W-What's wrong d-did

i do something ?" Seifer asked upset that he had made his secret love cry "I-I'm sorry i-i didn't mean to" "i-I actually thought you were hurt you jerk"

Hayner screamed he turned to leave but was pulled back Seifer wiped the falling tears away their lips just inches away "W-What are y-" Seifer kissed

Hayner who was too shocked to react he felt tense but slowly relaxed into it "S-Sorry" Seifer said embarassed "It's ok i-i kinda liked it" Hayner blushed

"Oh really?" Seifer asked smirking as usual "i said kinda" Hayner once again blushed "That's good then... i love you" Seifer said as he kissed Hayner

"I love you too, now can we get the hell out of here please?" hayner asked "Sure whatever you want" he exclaimed as they left the house {(Let's go to Kairi

Namine and Olette... girl time yay!)} "Hey guys i heard that Axel and roxas are going out!" Namine said excited "And i heard that Riku and Sora are going out

too!" Kairi replied "oh oh Seifer and Hayner are going out!" Olette said in pure happiness "What?!" the other two yelled "Yeah Seifer told me" Olette replied

awkwardly "W-Wow that was kinda unexpected " Namine said nervously "I know right?" Kairi agreed "So who do you both like?" Olette giggled

"Nuh-huh the question is who do you like?" Namine asked slyly "I-I don't like anyone" She replied nervously "Oooh Olette likes someone, who do you like?"

Kairi asked excitingly "W-Well i kinda like P-Pence" she said blushing deeply just then Pence walks up to them "Hi Olette! have you heard about Hayner

and Seifer? It's kinda good now we don't have to put up with them" He laughed "Y-Yeah i heard about the news they look so cute together!" she squealed

"See ya leter Olette " Kairi yelled winking as she pulled Namine with her. "So... uhh you wanna go out?" Pence asked "Oh ok?" She answered confused

"Yeah i've kinda liked you sunce we first met and y'know roxas said i had to tell you otherwise he would take my favourite girl and tell her tht someone liked

her" He said winking "Thank you roxas!" Olette yelled "So you like me then?" Pence smirked "Yeah!" Olette yelled just then Pence kissed her "Yay!" She

yelled "Yay!" Pence yelled coying Olette "Let's go to mc'donads!" He yelled "Yeah!" she replied {(Let's go to Kairi and Namine)}

"I really hope they go out" Namine said desperately "Me too" Kairi chuckled "You know what? we should totally go and get sea salt ice cream and go to the

bell tower, remember we used to go there all the time" She said quietly "Hell yeah we should, great idea Namine" Kairi said ruffling her hair causing her to

blush. After they got ice cream they went to the tower and sat down on the edge to watch the sun set "I-It's so beautiful!" Namine said brightly

"Like you" Kairi mumbled "Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Namine asked "Oh nothing!" Kairi said exaggerating "Y'know i've always liked your eyes" Kairi said

staring into Namine's eyes they both slowly leaned forward not knowing until their lips met. "I-I'm sorry Namine!" Kairi said getting up to leave

"Don't leave please!" Namine pleaded "Fine" she answered "I've kinda liked you for a while now anyway" Namine said blushing "Good" Kairi sighed taking

hold of her hand "Let's go and visit Roxas and Sora i heard they've got a visitor and i want to go meet her" Kairi said holding a hand out to Namine

to help her up once they were at the house they knocked on the door and Yuffie answered "Hi uhh sorry what is your name?" Namine asked

"Oh hi my name is Yuffie!" She said happily "what's your name-" "Hey Kairi, Namine come in it's time to meet an old friend!" Roxas said inviting them into

the house "Oh my god Kairi... Namine!" Xion yelled as she ran and hugged them "X-Xion?!" They both said in shock "I'm back Yuffie saved me!" she said

thankfully Namine and Kairi both then walked up to yuffie and hugged her "Oh thank you so much"Namine said "Yeah! thanks" Kairi said happily

"It's no problem She looked sad so i decided to help her" Yuffie replied "Oh yeah come on Yuffie i'll show you where you'll be sleeping" Xion said excitingly

as she grabbed Yuffie and pulled her up stairs "I think we both know what will happen next!" The two girls said happily as they held hands

"Ohh your going out! Awesome!" sora said nudging his twin "Congrats guys! and i totally know Xion likes Yuffie" Roxas answered after Sora" How do you know?!"

Sor yelled "Oh y'know she kinda told me" Roxas sweat dropped "Hmph no fair!" Sora yelled {(Let's go to Yuffie and Xion)}"ahh it's just like i remember!"

Xion said as she flopped down onto her bed with Yuffie next to her "You can just sleep with me i don't mind" Xion said blushing "Really?" Yuffie asked

smirking "Yeah don't make me change my mind" Xion huffed "Fine i'm sorry!" yuffie said holding her hands up to surrender

"We should get all of our friends together to have a big party i know all the couples 'cause Roxas told me so i can tease them" Xion giggled

"i've taught you well!" Yuffie said proudly causing xion to laugh "i haven't seen them in years what if they don't like me or don't recgonise me?" Xion asked

worriedly "Don't worry it'll all be fine yuffie said reassuringly as she hugged her... she stared into those blue eyes she loved so much and kissed Xion

at first she was shocked but slowly relaxed into it "I love you" Xion said blushing "I love you too" Yuffie replied "lets party!" Roxas yelled as he burst

through the door "Yeah!" sora yelled after him later that day all of their friends gathered up and had a big party in Sora and Roxas secret cave

_**Yay!11 i'm finally finished it's about 6 in the morning but who cares it's a saturday and i finished this fanfic for my**_

_**peeps thats all that matters. i love you all i hope you like my fanfics and have a merry 2013th christmas and a happy new year. :D**_


End file.
